


What's a girl to do?

by 5654



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominate Kylo ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Rey (Star Wars), Power Imbalance, Rey gets drunk, Rey is easily distracted, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teacher-Student Relationship, smut in chapter 2, this is my first fic you have permission to roast me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5654/pseuds/5654
Summary: Rey has a bad week, so her roommate takes her out to the club to drink their university problems away. Unfortunately for Rey her night takes a turn when she finds herself crowded in a booth with her least favorite professor who won't stop refilling her glass.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	1. Have another

Rey was having a shitty week to say the least… She was unceremoniously fired from her part time diner job for having an attitude with a regular (who was usually a dick anyway), her old but reliable Jeep wrangler started smoking Wednesday morning causing her to be late again to her least favorite class of this semester; an upper division History course taught by Professor Ren. Ren quickly became Rey’s least favorite professor. His RateMyProfesor scores were moderate so she was hopeful it wouldn’t be too much of a challenge to distract her from her more important engineering courses. Well she was very very very wrong. His weekly readings were hundreds of pages, his quizzes were near impossible to pass and he had a knack for humiliating his students any chance he could get. 

As of lately Rey seemed to be his current victim.

On a few occasions he had caught her dozing off during a lecture which did shit for her participation grade not to mention her being late more than once. She was barely scraping by with a C- and didn’t want to set him off in case that C- becomes a D the next morning. Of course speaking too soon on the matter, Rey’s car wouldn’t start and she knew even if she ran she wouldn’t make it in time. She decided then that being late would be less harmful to her grade than not showing up at all. 

If that plan had gone well she wouldn’t be head first into her 3rd drink at some nightclub her graduate roommate Rose had dragged her to. “It’s just a shit week you’ll be fine princess” Rose says while ordering another round of drinks “happens to the best of us”. Rose was right, it was Friday night after all and Rey never allowed herself to have fun like this. 

As Rose was pumping her up with words of encouragement a man had walked up to them. “Rose!” he called out as he approached the two girls.

“Hey Hux, did you come over here to buy me a drink?” Rose gives a sly smile to Rey. Hux ordered a few rounds of drinks and invited the two to the booth he’d been sharing with his friends. 

After setting down the drinks Hux introduced the girls to his few friends “Finn, Poe, Phasma and Kylo”. Shit… this must be a nightmare. Rey awkwardly said her hellos trying not to visibly sweat. After everyone moved around to make room for the new additions Rey found herself sitting across from Ren. She did her best to avoid his piercing stare, only looking up from her drink when someone else from the table asked her a question. 

“You look really young, what year are you? What’s your major?” Poe had asked her. The night before her semester began Rey made the sudden decision to cut a fringe. It wasn’t horrible, cute even. But it did make her look younger. “I’m a junior, studying mechanical engineering.” she smiled shyly. She really was having a good night, but this was just too much. Rose was a graduate student working towards her masters degree, she had assumed that was the same for most of the people at the booth. It made sense Ren would be friends with them, he was fairly young for a professor, early to mid thirties at the least. Rey felt very out of place, not to mention it was probably inappropriate to be dinking around your professor. 

After an unbearably long amount of time passed with small talk, Rose and Hux had gotten up to go dance “You coming Rey?” she had asked. Rey just smiled and shook her head. Her head was fuzzy and she really just wanted to go home. Next thing she knew it was only her and Ren left at the booth. She looked up at him but didn’t quite meet his eyes, too afraid to see him staring back at her. “Uh..” she mumbled “This is kinda weird..” Rey gave a shy smile “I think I’ll just head out-“. 

“You want another drink?” Ren cut her off, her eyes finally meeting his. He was usually easy to read since he only seemed to have two emotions; pissed off and annoyed. But right now she couldn’t tell, it was pretty dark in the club so that could be hindering her already hazy brain. His voice was low and almost a whisper only Rey could hear. 

“Uh I don’t think” He was already making his way to the bar before she could finish her statement about how inappropriate this must be. Rey sat alone in the booth trying to collect her thoughts, is this really happening? Ren hated her, always tormented her in class when she slipped up, gave her barely passing grades without any explanation and refused to assign her any kind of extra credit no matter how much she begged. He was a ruthless force she didn’t want to cross, ever, yet always seemed to get under his skin. 

Rey only noticed Ren’s return when his hulking body blocked out what little light the bar emitted. He placed a bottle of ember liquid and two glasses down onto the table. A bottle? How much did he expect her to drink? She stared at the empty cup in front of her expecting Ren to return to his seat across from her but held back a gasp when he slid into the booth right next to her. Shoulders bumping into each other, she felt small and crowded. He completely blocked her view of the dance floor and bar, unable to keep an eye out for her friend. 

She wanted so desperately for Rose to return and take her home but knew that wouldn’t be the case tonight. Rose and Hux had this unofficial thing going on for months now and she doubted Rose’s horny, drunk brain was going to be returning to their apartment tonight. Rey wanted to be mad at her, she really did, but Rose took time away from her studies to take Rey out and have a good time. Rose most likely didn’t even register that Kylo Ren was the same Ren that was the cause of most of Rey’s shitty week. What, was he going to apologize for being a shitty teacher over a drink with her? Doubtful. She had no clue what his intentions were, probably humiliate her more.

He opened the bottle and poured himself a glass before pouring one for her. “I don’t normally drink this kind of stuff” she tried her best not to stutter that statement out. “Try it, you might like it” He said while sliding the glass closer. Well he did buy a whole bottle, would be rude if she didn’t have at least one drink. 

She raised the glass to her mouth and only intended to take one sip but Ren’s large hand came up under hers and tilted it until she finished the whole cup. She sputtered a small cough, the drink strong and burning her throat. Embarrassed, she smiled to Ren “Wasn’t so bad I guess”. He smiled slightly and hummed at her response, pouring her another glass. Her face heated up, thankfully the dark club masked most of her embarrassment. He poured too quickly for her to decline. She quickly gulped it down, afraid he would force it on her again. He poured her another glass but before she could protest he started speaking. 

“Never took you as a party girl, Miss Niima.” His deep voice rumbled near her ear. Was he always this close? “Is that why I always catch you sleeping in my lectures?” His shoulder rubbing against hers. Yeah, she would be dead before the night was over from humiliation. Her glass wasn’t empty long before he filled it back up again. 

“No I… I had a bad week so Rose wanted to take me out and cheer me up. I don’t usually do this kind of thing.” She tried her best to keep her eyes down on her glass. She was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, her words slurred. She chugged the liquid down and flipped her cup over onto the table so he wouldn’t keep refilling it. At some point Ren had put his arm over the seat behind her, he finally drank from his glass. Rey’s drunk brain tried calculating how many drinks she’d gulped down before even seeing him do the same to one. The bottle was more than half empty at this point. This was dangerous. 

He placed his cup down next hers and she felt him toying with her hair near her shoulder. “Bet you didn’t expect to be sharing drinks with your most hated professor.” Something about hearing him say that made her heart ache. “I don’t hate you Professor Ren!” She quickly turned to look up at him a little too fast. His hand came down behind her neck to steady her, lightly rubbing her with his thumb. If he didn’t notice before he was sure to notice now how drunk she was. 

He had a barely there smile on his lips when he said “Even after how much stress I've caused you sweetheart, enough to go to some dirty nightclub and get wasted at.” He gripped her neck slightly, enough to make her gasp. “I’m not… I’m a bad student.” She looked visibly guilty. 

“I’ve had worse.” He removed his hand from her neck and placed it on her knee. Rose talked her into wearing a mini skirt tonight, something she would have rejected if not for the occasion. Rey was starting to regret that now seeing as it barely went to her mid thigh when she was sitting. In an awkward attempt to distract her from his touch she blurted out “Do you like me Professor Ren?” This sounded better in her head, a way to ask if he had hated her from all the treatment. But after leaving her mouth it sounded more like a grade schooler asking their crush how they felt about them. 

Before her embarrassment could catch up with her Ren leaned in closer to her, his hand had slipped up her leg and gripped her thigh. He whispered into her ear “A little too much I think” before scooting away and pouring himself another glass. Rey’s body was practically vibrating at this point. Was he flirting with her or was she just that drunk right now. There’s no way in hell he would risk his career to fool around with a student, let alone a student he treated like shit. Maybe this was part of his humiliation plan, lead her on and then embarrass her. Maybe even get her kicked out of the university. 

Rey was starting to make herself angry thinking about this, she wasn’t about to let this asshole use her. After fidgeting for a moment too long Rey felt some courage building up inside her drunken brain “I should really start heading home. I’m sure Rose is looking for me.”

Ren took his time to reply. Screwing the cap back onto the bottle of liquor before slowly turning to look down at her. “Rose left with Hux an hour ago.” he said casually like it wasn’t a big deal. Rey visibly jumped and tried her best to look around Ren’s body to the dance floor without completely climbing into his lap. He was right, Rose and the tall red head she was grinding on earlier tonight were nowhere to be found. Rey was now kneeling on the booth seat facing him in defeat. “Rose wouldn’t just leave me!” She was fighting back tears now. 

“Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but it's just me and you.” Rey huffed in anger at that. She was beyond drunk and angry at this point and didn’t want to be anywhere near this guy. She didn’t wait for him to move, attempting to just climb over his lap and out of the booth “I’m going home!” she said in a fury. Ren just laughed at her pitiful attempts, guiding her over his lap with his hand on her ass. 

Once she was out of the booth she fixed her rumpled skirt and made sure she had her small purse over her shoulder. “I’ll drive you home sweetheart” Rey shot him a look of anger and confusion. He finally stood up from the booth and towered over her. Sure she knew he was tall, talking to him after class and during office hours she’d gotten close to him, but this was different. She felt exposed and vulnerable being alone with him at some dark club, getting a ride home from him was the last thing on her mind. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the door before she could reject him. “It’s the least I can do for you baby. Wouldn’t want you getting kidnapped walking home drunk in the middle of the night” he gave a sly smile before heading out the door.


	2. Extra credit

Ren had opened the passenger side door and helped Rey in, buckling her seat belt for her. His hands lingered a little too long on her hip before he made his way to the driver side. Once he was fully situated and buckled in he started the engine and waited. The silence drove Rey crazy, turning to her left frantically “What??” she blurted out. Ren had gripped the steering wheel in annoyance before settling down “Address” was all he said.

With a hushed apology and the directions to her and Rose’s flat, Ren began to drive. It was silent and tense, she did everything to keep herself distracted. Fumbling her fingers together, twirling her hair, and eventually looking out the window. Rey only lived about a 15 minute walk from this club. Why was this drive taking so damn long? Before she could think it over too much the car had parked into a garage. Thank fuck she thought to herself.

Wait… Rey’s flat didn’t have a garage, she parked on the street. Maybe he had pulled into the wrong side of the building… Her thoughts were cut off when Ren opened the passenger side door and helped her out. “This is the wrong building” she questioned him.

The car had locked with a beep and Ren looked around almost in a mocking manner “No… This is the right place.” He swung his arm over her shoulder just like he did at the club and dragged her inside. They made their way up an elevator and to a floor number she wasn’t paying much attention to. What was she doing, even drunk Rey knew how to find her way back home. She didn’t even accept his offer for a ride. Again she was forced out of her thoughts when Ren’s front door closed with an ominously forced locking sound following it. They stood there for a moment in the entrance just staring at each other. Ren slowly began to approach her. With each of his large steps she fled backwards just as quickly. “You know I’m not against extra credit.”

Rey’s back had bumped into the counter of what she assumed to be the kitchen, afraid to take her eyes off of him. “What?” What was he going on about now?

Ren had stopped pursuing, only stopping a foot or two away from her. “I’m not against you doing extra credit to make up for your shitty participation grade.” His hands were casually in his pockets as if they were just having a normal conversation during his office hours. “I only kept rejecting the idea because I liked seeing you beg for it so eagerly” Ren had closed the space between them, hands on either side of her, gripping the countertop.

“Oh…” Rey shook “I could… Write you a paper or two.” She replied quietly. Ren had rested his chin on top of her head, his body caging her in. “I have a few things in mind you could do” He left his statement open, giving her clouded mind time to process whatever these “things” could possibly be.

Before she knew it he had lifted her up and over his shoulder in one fluid motion. She didn’t even have the time to react to this, her head becoming dizzy as the blood rushed to it quickly. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly in fear that she would fall over. “Stop!” she shouted as best she could in her awkward state feeling her skirt riding up and exposing her panties. “I don’t really think you’re in a position to boss me around Miss Niima” He said while slapping down on her ass a few times for good measure. Rey was mortified to say the least, her face completely blushed and tears threatening to fall.

She was tossed onto his bed without any further care, bouncing a few times before she could steady herself. “This isn’t funny Ren!” she tried her damn best to look as angry and intimidating as she could, scrunching her eyebrows together. “You can't just keep humiliating me whenever you want, it’s not fair”.

“I don’t joke around, Rey. I’m a very serious man.” He busied himself with taking off his tie and wristwatch before looming over her. He pulled off her boots, the same scuffed ones she wore everyday, and tossed them behind his back. “I like humiliating you, you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” He grabbed a hold of her forearm and tugged her over his lap as he sat down on the mattress. Before she could put up a fight, he held her left arm tightly behind her back and forced her face into the sheets. “Every time I catch you sleeping in my lectures I contemplate keeping you after class and punishing you.” His hand rubbed back and forth up her thighs and over her ass. Fingers found their way under the tight fabric of her skirt, feather light touches along the seam of her panties.

In a stream of panicked sobs and hiccups Rey tried her best to sober up and break out of Ren’s iron grip “please… I’m sorry…”. Every wiggle and pull only caused him to grip down tighter. The thought of waking up with bruises and the worst hangover of her life flashed in her head as if it was more important than her professor pinning her to his lap. Reality came shattering back into place when Ren swiftly pulled her skirt up and brought the palm of his hand down in a blistering smack across her cheeks. The room filled with sounds of slapping skin and Reys cries, it was clear that this wasn’t some fun role play Ren wanted to play with her. He was relishing in causing her pain, it was evident in the bulge stabbing Rey’s stomach after every smack came down.

After what felt like hours Ren finally stopped his abuse and gently massaged her tender flesh almost lovingly. All of his smacks were over her underwear, would she have weird lace shaped welts underneath? Why did she even wear those panties in the first place? It would have probably felt “better” if he’d just taken them off of her. Rey continued to silently sob when Ren finally released her pinned arm. It was numb from the position and hard to move. “You’re being a very good girl for me Rey. Keep it up and I might have a treat for you.” His fingers slipped under her panties and glided up her slit, now soaking wet despite her not enjoying any of this torture. He let out a breathy laugh before shoving her to the floor. In her attempt to catch herself and sit up she stumbled forward getting a face full of his clothed crotch. “Eager tonight aren’t we?” He smiled and took a hand full of her hair to keep her in place.

She didn’t need him to tell her what he expected next, it was… obvious and inches from her face. She wanted to deny him but the pain she felt radiating off her ass was a reminder he had all the power in this situation.

With shaky hands she began unbuckling his belt and reluctantly pulled him free. He was huge, to the point that she wanted to roll her eyes in annoyance. Yeah of course he was and she knew he was proud of it. Her mouth went dry and she could swear she was starting to sober up from the fear of what else he might have in store for her tonight. When an impatient sigh reached her ears and his hand in her hair tightening she knew she had taken too long, quickly taking a hold of him and slowly began licking the tip.

Rey did her best to use her hands where her mouth couldn’t reach, there was no way in hell she’d be able to take all of him in her mouth. Gagging from going to far one too many times had made her dizzy. She wasn’t a quitter, even in this situation, and had a small amount of hope that he’d let her leave if she could get him off. Ren had been idoly stroking her hair so she took that as a good sign that she was doing enough. That, however, didn’t last long.

The hand stroking her hair suddenly grabbed a handful near the base of her neck. Without any warning or time to compensate Ren shoved his full length down her throat, her nose buried in his hair. The fingernails digging into his flesh and tears and snot streaming down her face only made his cock throb harder. He set a brutal, quick pace as he fucked into her hot mouth. The sounds of gasps and wet gags filled the room. “Knew your mouth would be good for something baby” he said between breaths. A few more pounds later and Ren took himself out of her mouth. Rey fully expected him to release on her face but after a few moments nothing happened.

Giving Ren a confused look he told her to strip out of her clothes and get on to the bed. Fuck this wasn’t happening… “I really need to go home now!” was all she could muster out before he gave her a look that made her knees go numb.

“Do what I tell you or I’ll do it myself and tie your little ass to the bed. Your choice sweetheart.” He began undressing himself slowly, waiting for her to do something.

Admitting defeat she stood up and began to remove her clothing. Pulling her black sweater over her head exposed her chest, she never wore a bra, she didn’t need one. The tension made her nipples harden but she took no mind to it, pulling her skirt and panties down together. Bringing her knees up to her chest after getting into bed was a reflex, anything to shield her from his roaming eyes.

Ren climbed into bed and tugged on one of her ankles “Don’t be shy little girl I won't bite” He leaned towards her face but Rey turned to the side quickly to avoid him. He peppered kisses down her neck and collarbone as his hands roamed over her body. His large hands groped her breasts and pinched her nipples, causing her to gasp out an unwanted moan. “Atta girl” he whispered into her ear as he continued sucking spots down her neck. He made his way lower and brought one of her nipples into his mouth. Rey kept her eyes on the ceiling trying her best not to make any noises.

The feeling of his hot tongue circling her nipple drew out a lewd sound she had been holding back. “You gonna let Daddy cum on these pretty little tits of yours sweetheart?” Rey’s sudden gasp could have been mistaken for a moan. “Don’t say things like that” Her embarrassment was creeping back in, if it had ever left.

A hand had slipped down between her legs, gliding along her slit. Clenching her thighs as hard as she could Rey stuttered out “Ren please I’m not sure about this.” Ren continued teasing her folds, stopping to circle her clit. “You know my first name baby, why don’t you use it. Maybe I’ll listen better” he gave her clit a pinch before slipping a finger into her entrance.

The intrusion burned as it entered despite how wet she was. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face “Please Kylo I don’t…” she whispered softly. He slipped in another finger and began pumping into her without mercy. Her grip around him tightened and all she could do in that moment was pant in his ear. Every pass of his fingers hit somewhere deep inside her that made her toes curl. Removing his fingers caused Rey to whine from the sudden emptiness though the blunt feeling of his cock at her entrance reminded her why she didn’t want to be here.

“Please Kylo it wont fit please!” fighting back tears at the thought of how heavy it felt on her tongue. He began slowly thrusting into her inch by inch. “Just relax baby, Daddy’s got you” a breathy moan escaping his lips. One hard thrust and he was balls deep inside her, earning him a shriek right into his ear and nails digging up his back. “You’re so fucking tight baby”. He began fucking into her at a steady pace, not giving a second thought to letting her have a break.

Rey wasn’t a virgin, far from it, but it had been a long while since she shared an intimate moment with someone else. Her class work always came before her pleasure. Every burning thrust was a reminder of how her efforts in class meant nothing and that her only option in the end was getting split in half by her shitty professor to make up for her poor grades. It was inevitable. She wanted to hate him, kick and scream and report him to the university's administration. But the burning slowly turned into a welcoming heat. That toe curling sensation coming back every time his cock railed into her. Outwardly moaning and enjoying herself in this moment.

“I guess a good dicking down was all you needed to come around Miss Niima” He chuckled and sped up his pace, the clenching in her cunt an indication she was close. “You gonna be a good girl for me and cum on my cock?” would his teasing ever end? Rey brought her arm over her face in an attempt to hide her shameful pleasure “shut up” her words breathless.

Hooking his arm under Rey’s leg, Ren easily flipped her onto her stomach before continuing on with his now brutal pace. “I know you’re close baby, gonna cum in that tight pussy soon” he held one of her arms down at her side. She doesn’t remember if she saw him put a condom on… he wouldn’t just cum in her would he? Did he just assume she was on the pill or something? Her climax came in a sudden rush before she could protest. Collapsing further into the sheets in a mess of sobs and moans.

Ren continued fucking into her even though she was overly sensitive and whimpering. “Kylo please don’t…” Before she could finish her sentence he was already releasing his hot load deep inside her. The sudden rush of warmth really brought down the reality of her situation. She stayed still and quiet, waiting for him to finish. He eventually rolled off her to catch his breath, his hand reaching over to stroke her hair. She would most likely have to wait for him to fall asleep before she could make any attempt to leave, if her sore body could manage. The feeling of his fingers rubbing her scalp almost made this intimate. A fantasy she could live in at that moment.

At least she got her extra credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Thought I would end this with some cute party girl Rey art lol


End file.
